To Show a Rose
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Manchmal fragt sie sich wirklich wie jemand so blind sein kann. Der Colonel, Daniel, Cassie, Teal'c, ja, selbst der General haben schon die Wahrheit erkannt, nur Janet will es einfach nicht sehen. Also bleibt ihr nur noch eines übrig.Es wird Zeit für. . .
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** To Show a Rose  
**Partner-Fic zu:** To Find a Rose   
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood Angel  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing**: Sam/Janet aka Sanet :P  
**Rating:** PG-12, später vllt höher  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Inhalt:** Sie war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihrer besten Freundin los war, aber irgendwas stimmt eindeutig nicht. Hat es etwas mit dem seltsamen Verhalten vom Colonel und Daniel zu tun? Sie weiß nicht was los ist und wie sie es ändern kann, aber das sie es schaffen wird, steht außer Frage. (Janets POV von "To Show a Rose", written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
**Warnung:** Femslash, später vllt. Smut  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Da wir uns dem Ende von Pompons + Physik = Liebe nähern hier eine neue Kooperation von mir und Mina (Blood-Angel). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1060 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

Ein ganz normaler, fast schon langweiliger, Tag im SGC. 

Jeder ging seinen Aufgaben nach oder war auf Missionen und knüpfte neue Bündnisse.  
Und was tat sie?

Sie schlug beinahe ihren Kopf vor Frustration auf ihren Schreibtisch. 

„Was, Daniel, kann man an so einer Einladung falsch verstehen? Ich möchte mit dir und zwar nur mit DIR heute Abend etwas unternehmen. Was würdest du da antworten?" 

"Uh ... Sam, du weißt das ich dich mag und alles, aber du bist leider nicht mein Typ." 

Leicht grinsend sah er seine Freundin an, die frustriert an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, während er nebenbei ihr stand, sich an dem Tisch lehnte und auf sie herunter sah. 

„Daniel!", rief sie frustriert aus und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. 

„Ich mein, was lässt darauf schließen, dass ich unbedingt Cassie dabei haben will. Nicht das ich sie nicht gern habe aber … Gott! Ich würde für 5 Minuten allein mit Janet schon bald töten.", kam es nur gedämpft durch ihre Hände. 

Sie war frustriert. Nein, sie war mehr als nur das … sie war auch schon mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende.

Seit Wochen versuchte sie nun schon Janets Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als Frau und nicht als Freundin zu lenken, doch nichts schien wirklich zu klappen. 

Rote Rose … Pralinen … eine Kette … das Buch, was Janet schon ewig gesucht hatte …  
Nichts klappte ... also zumindest nicht wie sie es wollte. 

Janet hatte sich über jedes Geschenk gefreut und sich dafür bedankt, was für eine liebe Freundin Sam sei, während diese jedoch das Verlangen hatte der Brünetten einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu geben. Vielleicht würde, dass das Denkvermögen ihrer Freundin so weit ankurbeln, dass sie endlich sah was jeder andere schon kapiert hatte. 

„So schlimm ist es schon?", fragte Daniel mitleidig. 

Sam konnte ganz einfach nur nicken. 

„Vielleicht machst du ja irgendwas falsch. Vielleicht bist du nicht direkt genug.", überlegte er laut. 

Sams Kopf schnellte nach oben und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich eine leichte Röte aus. 

„Nicht direkt genug? Wie direkt muss ich denn noch sein? Soll ich mit einer Leuchtreklametafel um den Hals rum rennen auf der steht: Ich liebe dich. Bitte geh mit mir aus?"

Doch dieser verzweifelter Ausruf brachte ihr nur ein Lachen und ein "Oh bitte, nimm das ganze dann bitte auf Film auf!" von Daniel und wieder mal fragte sie sich warum sie mit ihm befreundet war. 

„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Was mache ich falsch? Denn sein wir mal ehrlich. Mir gehen langsam aber sicher die Ideen und auch bald die Kraft aus. Weißt du wie frustrierend das ist wenn man immer und immer wieder mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet wird?", fragte sie leise.

Sie atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf das vor, was sie ihm noch nicht einmal erzählt oder angedeutet hatte. 

„Ich stehe jedes Mal noch Sekunden später auf ihrer Veranda … starre die geschlossene Tür an und stelle mir vor sie stehe noch da und hauche `ich liebe dich´ … und dann gehe ich erst." 

Mit jedem Wort von ihr war Daniels Gesicht ernster geworden, bis er sie auf einmal an ihrer Hand nach oben zog und in seine Arme. So standen sie sekundenlang einfach nur still da. Sam in Daniels Arme, der immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. 

Gott, warum konnte es nicht Janet sein, der dies für sie tat. Seufzend schmiegte sie sich für einen Moment an ihn bevor sie sich von ihm löste, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Erst als er anfing zu sprechen, blickte sie wieder hoch zu ihm. 

"Sam. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dir helfen, aber so wie es aussieht ... musst du es einfach probieren. Ich bin sicher, dass Janet das gleiche empfindet. Nur ... sie versteht eben nicht so ganz was du willst. Lass dir Zeit, probier es weiter und ...", hier grinste er wieder, "vergiss nicht mir davon zu erzählen." 

Hier konnte sich Sam ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. Gerade in solchen Momenten wusste sie wieder warum sie ihn so sehr mochte. 

„Daniel Jackson! Beschaff dir endlich ein eigenes Liebesleben … und denk ja nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe wie du Wetten auf mich und Janet abgeschlossen hast. In der Beziehung ist das SG-Center wie ein Dorf." 

"Nun, dann weißt du auf welches Datum ich gesetzt habe und da du mich ja liebst, hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen genau dieses Datum anzuzielen, nicht wahr?" 

Zwinkernd blickte er seine Freundin an. 

„Naja wenn das so weiter geht, solltest du nicht das aktuelle Jahr hinter dein Datum setzten sondern lieber das vom nächsten.", seufzte sie leise und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl sinken. 

"Komm schon Sam, Kopf hoch. Du hast heute ein Dinner und einen Film um Janet mit dem Kopf auf deine Gefühle zu stoßen. Stell es dir doch vor ... ein dunkler Kinosaal, alle blicken gebannt auf den Film, du legst deinen Arm um Janets Schulter, streichelst sie, sie blickt dich fragend an und zack, küsst du sie." 

Aufmunternd sah er sie an, doch Sam warf ihm einfach nur einen schiefen Blick zu. 

"Ah ha, und das hast du bestimmt auch ausprobiert?" 

Skeptisch und mit erhobener Augenbraue sah sie an. Sie wusste genau wie schüchtern er im Bezug auf Frauen war. Darum war sie auch nicht überrascht als er auf einmal errötete und anfing zu stottern. 

"Na ja, also, nicht so direkt, aber in den Filmen und so ..." 

Hilflos wedelte er wieder mit seinen Armen umher, während er versuchte sich zu erklären, was nach Sams Meinung jedoch nicht so klappte. 

„Ist gut, _Casanova_. Irgendwie kriege ich das schon hin und wenn ich mir `du bist heiß´ auf die Stirn tätowieren muss." 

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der großen Uhr in der Ecke. 

„Und wenn wir noch immer bei dem Thema sind … ich werde mal langsam alles zusammen packen, damit ich pünktlich MIT Geschenk bei Janet sein werde." 

Leise lächelnd stand auch Daniel auf, drückte noch einmal Sams Arm und ging dann zur Tür. Bevor er jedoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um. 

"Ich würde nicht unbedingt, so was auf die Stirn tätowieren. DAS bezieht sich ja schließlich auf jeden und ich glaube nicht, dass Janet auf Polygamie besteht." 

Mit einem letzten Grinsen verschwand er schnell aus Sams Büro, wo eben diese ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher sah.

Ende Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Wollt ihr wissen, was genau vorgefallen ist? Oder wollt ihr einfach sehen, ob Janet vielleicht ein ähnliches Problem hat? Dann lest jetzt bitte bei To Find a Rose weiter. :)


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 751 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

"So ... habe ich noch Chancen die Wette zu gewinnen?"

So fing das Dinner mit Janet und Cassie an.

Nachdem Sam zu Janet gefahren war und ihr das Geschenk gegeben hatte, waren sie nun bei Cassies Lieblingschinesen. 

Das Geschenk war eine CD mit Janets Lieblingsliedern, an dem sie mehrere Stunden gesessen hatte. Gebracht hatte es ihr jedoch nichts weiter als eine Umarmung als Dank dafür dass sie so eine tolle "Freundin" war. 

Ironischerweise hatte sie jedoch sogar nicht mehr erwartet. So gut kannte sie inzwischen schon Janet und ihre ... "Missverständnisse." 

Eben diese Person, um die alle ihre Gedanken kreisten, war gerade auf Toilette, sodass nur sie und Cass am Tisch saß und so wie diese das Gespräch angefangen hatte, würde es eine tolle Unterhaltung werden. 

„Oh Gott … sag nicht, du hast da auch mitgemacht?", fragte Sam zweifelnd.

Cassandra zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So gut wie alle haben einen Tipp abgegeben. Selbst Onkel George. Also wieso nicht auch ich?", sagte sie so locker und leicht als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Die Kleine verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit den Leuten aus dem SGC und dann noch der schreckliche Einfluss von den heutigen Teenagern ... und Gott, sie dachte schon wie ihre Großmutter. 

Frustriert konnte sich Sam gerade so noch einen Aufschrei verkneifen. 

"Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. 

Jeder wusste, dass sie scharf auf Janet war ... außer natürlich Janet selber. Das war doch eigentlich nicht möglich! 

Doch anscheinend war dies möglich und leider bewies dies der spätere Abend ... 

-*-*-oOo-*-*- 

Rosafarbend und so gelenkig umfuhr diese kleine Zungenspitze das rote Fleisch. Leckte die dunkle Schokolade von ihr. Immer wieder, immer und immer wieder umfuhr sie die Spitze, die inzwischen glänzte.

Gott, Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beinahe starb und wenn Janet so weitermachte ... war dies wirklich unumgänglich. Immer schwerer wurde ihr Atem, während Janets Zungenspitze immer wieder aus ihren rosigen Lippen fuhr und die Schokolade aufleckte.

Endlich, endlich nahm sie die Spitze jedoch in den Mund und biss so verdammt langsam und so verdammt zärtlich in sie. Gott, Sam wollte diese Erdbeere sein.

Sie hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten hatte.

Der Löffel in ihrer Hand war auf halber Höhe zu ihrem Mund.  
Und dieser war leicht geöffnet. 

Ihre Augen waren schon glasig und nahmen nichts anders in der Umgebung war als Janet und ihren verdammt großen Eisbecher. 

Langsam fang sie wieder an zu blinzeln, sich aus ihrem Bann befreiend und darum kämpfend, den Blick abzuwenden. Endlich schaffte sie es, nur um ... eine feixende Cassie zu sehen und irgendwie war das nicht sonderlich besser, während Janet unbeirrt weiter ihr Eis aß ... wenn man es so überhaupt noch nennen konnte ... 

Langsam ließ sie den Löffel sinken und legte ihn dann neben sich auf den Tisch.  
Sie musste hier raus und das schnell.  
Denn sonst könnte sie für nichts garantieren. 

Und so wie Janet weiter aß, könnte sie dann Meg Ryan Konkurrenz machen.  
Das wollte sie jedoch sicher nicht vor Cassie, auch wenn Janet dann vielleicht endlich mitbekam, was Sam genau von ihr wollte. 

Sie würde hier eindeutig keine Sally für Janets Harry machen, darum blieb ihr nur die Lösung übrig, die sie auch manchmal bei den Goa'ulds nutzten. Rückzug und sich erholen. 

Abrupt stand sie auf und schaffte es so die Aufmerksamkeit von Janet auf sich zu ziehen. 

„Ich bin … Bad.", nuschelte sie und rannte regelrecht in dieses. 

Sie spürte regelrecht Janets verwirrten Blick, doch dies war ihr in diesem Moment eindeutig egal. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres. Allen voran diese Hitze, die sich in ihrem Unterleib angesammelt hatte als Janet das getan hat was Janet essen nennt und Sam Vorspiel. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Langsam lehnte sich Sam noch ein wenig weiter zu Janet rüber.

In den letzten 10 Minuten war sie immer ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu ihr rüber gerückt ohne dass Janet etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein …

Stück für Stück hatte sie sich angenähert, hatte Janet Popcorn angeboten, hatte die klischeehafte Gähntechnik angewandet, sodass ihr Arm nun über Janets Armlehne lag und ihre Finger zärtlich über Janets Schulter strichen und was hatte es ihr gebracht?

Ein liebes Lächeln von Janet und ein schadenfrohes von Cassie. Und von dem Film hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen.

Also … ein rundum „gelungener" Abend.

Wenigstens konnte sie neben Janet sitzen und einen kleinen Moment lang glauben, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1088 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

„Uuuuund?"

Sam blickte selbst bei diesem eindringlichem Und nicht auf. 

„Was und?", fragte sie freundlich und rührte weiter in ihrem Kaffee herum. 

„Nun komm schon. Du warst gestern mit Janet aus. Ich will wissen was gelaufen ist.", meinte Daniel nervend. 

"Komm schon, Danny-Boy, unser Captain ist bestimmt der Typ 'Küssen und nicht erzählen', oder Carter?"

Sam ignorierte strikt den stichelnden Ton ihres Colonels, doch sie merkte wie sie leicht errötete. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihren beiden Teamkollegen, die ihr gegenüber am Cafeteria-Tisch saßen, nicht auffiel. 

Doch sie sollte kein Glück haben. 

Jack fing leise an zu lachen und stieß Daniel dabei leicht in die Seite. 

„Siehst du? Was habe ich dir gesagt? Da ist jede Menge bei den beiden gelaufen.", meinte er schadenfroh und blickte sie erwartend an. 

Doch Sam wich immer noch seinem Blick aus. Sie wollte es nicht schon wieder eingestehen, dass sie wieder vollkommen versagt hatte und dass sie langsam ihren Mut verlor. 

„Oh nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Sie hat dich schon wieder abblitzen lassen? Das gibt es doch nicht.", rief Daniel schon beinahe aus und hatte damit genau richtig Sams Gesichtsausdruck gedeutet. 

Nun konnte Sam ganz einfach nicht anders. 

„Weißt du … ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich falsch mache. Ich tue alles für sie. Ich mein, sie würde nicht mal wissen, was ich von ihr will, wenn ich sie in meinem Schlafzimmer einsperre..." 

"Wenn willst du in deinem Schlafzimmer einsperren?", erklang auf einmal jedoch eine neugierige Stimme hinter Sam und sie konnte nicht anders als zusammen zucken. 

Diese Stimme erkannte sie überall wieder. 

Dort stand sie … mit einem Tablett in der Hand, auf dem ein Salat und eine Tasse Kaffee stand und blickte fragend in die Runde. 

„Äh wollen sie sich nicht setzten, Doc?", versuchte Jack die Situation zu entspannen und deutete auf ihren Tisch. 

"Gerne Colonel, aber ohne Stuhl?" 

Wieder mal zierte Janets Gesicht ein Lächeln und Sam musste sich wirklich zwingen ihren Blick abzuwenden, so sah sie aber auch worüber Janet sprach. 

War die Cafeteria vorher schon voll gewesen, war sie nun restlos besetzt. So auf Anhieb sah Sam nicht einmal einen einzigen freien Stuhl, doch bevor sie sich entschuldigen konnte um der Situation zu entwischen und damit gleichzeitig Janet einen Stuhl anzubieten, meldete sich auf einmal ihr Colonel zu Wort. 

Wenn gleich Sam sich wirklich wünschte, dass er es nicht getan hätte.  
Oder, dass Janet zumindest nicht gehört hatte was er gesagt hatte.  
Er konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen. Hatte er wirklich gesagt, dass Janet doch auf Sams Schoß sitzen konnte? 

„Hast du was dagegen?", fragte Janet nun hoffnungsvoll und genau diesem Blick konnte sie ganz einfach nicht wieder stehen. 

Sam rückte mit ihrem Stuhl leicht zurück und schob ihr Tablett leicht zur Seite um Janets Tablett platz zu machen. 

Und dann … saß Janet wirklich auf ihrem Schoss und lehnte sich auch noch unschuldig an sie. 

Der Teufel oder die Goa'ulds oder wer auch immer hatte sich eindeutig gegen sie verschworen! 

Dies war Sams einziger Gedanke, als sie ohne es zu merken, die Geräusche um sich herum ausblendete. 

Das Einzigste was sie noch spürte, war Janets kleiner Körper auf ihrem Schoß.  
Das Gewicht, die Wärme, das Gefühl ... alles war perfekt. Als wäre Janets und ihr Körper für diese Position erschaffen. 

„Sam? Bist du noch bei uns?", fragte Daniel und versuchte sich dabei ein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zuhalten. 

„Mhm?" 

Das war ihr einziger, sinnfreier Beitrag zu dem Gespräch. 

Janet wandte sich ganz leicht zur Seite und rutsche so auch ein wenig auf Sams Schoss herum. 

„Ich wollte nun endlich wissen wen du in deinem Schlafzimmer einsperren willst." 

Doch Sam hörte Janets Frage nur wie durch einen Schleier, den durch deren Herumrutschen übte sie nun auf einer ganz bestimmten Stelle von Sams Körper Druck aus und dies war das einigste worauf sich Sam im Moment konzentrieren konnte. 

Sie hörte weder Janets "Diese beiden wollen mir einfach keinen Tipp geben", sah nicht den Blick den Janet den beiden Männern zu warf, noch registrierte sie deren kaum verstecktes Grinsen. 

Im Augenblick konnte sie sich wirklich nur darauf konzentrieren nicht zu stöhnen. 

Doch als eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Wange lag, kam sie wieder zu sich. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sie besorgt. 

„Du siehst sehr angespannt aus. Und deine Augen sind leicht glasig. Wirklich alles ok bei dir?" 

Sam schluckte hart, ehe sie überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte. Doch bevor sie dazu kam, meldete sich wieder ihr vermaledeiter CO zu Wort. 

"Oh keine Sorge, Doc Fraiser. Ich bin sicher ihr geht es hervorragend." 

Sam warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und versuchte dabei noch immer die Wärme, die von Janets ausging, zu ignorieren.

Daniel und Jack kamen aus dem grinsen nicht mehr raus und Janet … Janet blickte ganz einfach nur fragend die 3 von SG-1 der Reihe nach an. 

Da keiner der beiden sich jedoch erbarmte Sam aus ihrer Klemme zu befreien, blieb dieser nichts anderes übrig als sich selbst was auszudenken. 

Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um eine Ausrede loszulassen, von der sie noch nicht mal wusste was es für eine sein würde, als Janet sich auf einmal wieder bewegte.  
Es war nur ein leichtes hin- und herrutschen, aber Sam konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, ihr entwich ein Stöhnen. 

Nun konnten Daniel und Jack sich nicht mehr halten.

Sie fingen lauthals an zu lachen und zogen somit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Doch nicht so Janets.

Diese hatte sich wieder zu Sam umgedreht und blickte ihr nun noch besorgter ins Gesicht. 

"Bin ich schon zu schwer?", erklang ihre besorgte Stimme, wobei sie anscheinend nicht auf das Gekicher von der anderen Tischseite und aus dem restlichen Raum achtete. 

Zumindest erschien Sam es so, doch dann sah sie wie sich über Janets Gesicht eine leichte Röte ausbreitete. 

Plötzlich kam Sam sich unheimlich blöd vor. 

„Nein. Ist schon gut. Ich habe meinen Fuss nur etwas blöd gedrehte. Du bist nicht zu schwer.", versicherte sie ihr aufrichtig und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. 

Janet schien immer noch unsicher zu sein nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, doch nichtsdestotrotz lehnte sie sich wieder an Sams Brust und diese genoss einfach nur den Moment. 

Selbst, wenn Janet nicht ihre Gefühle erwiderte und ihre Freunde manchmal einfach nur blöd waren, so hatte sie immer noch Janet und wenn es nur als beste Freundin wäre, so wäre es immer noch besser als sie gar nicht um sich zu haben und mit diesem Gedanken konnte sie gar nicht anders als lächelnd zu zusehen wie Janet langsam anfing zu essen.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 1079 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

„Sam, vielen Dank für das wunderschöne Essen.", bedanke Janet sich zum wiederholten Male als sie Sam umarmte.

„Kein Problem, Janet. Wirklich. Wir sehen uns dann.", verabschiedete sie die kleine Ärztin schnell. 

Sie liebte die kleinere Frau wirklich, aber im Moment wollte sie einfach nur ihren Kopf an die Wand schlagen und da brauchte sie wirklich nicht deren Gesellschaft. Besonders, weil sie der Grund dafür war. Ihre Idee mit der Leuchtreklame wurde wirklich mit jedem weiteren Versuch, der gnadenlos von Janet missinterpretiert wurde, verlockender. 

Mit einer letzten Umarmung verabschiedete sie Janet, wobei sie wirklich mit sich kämpfen musste diese Geste durch einen Kuss zu bereichern. Doch schließlich war sie alleine und blieb zurück mit den Überresten ihres letzten Versuches. Ein romantisches Dinner in ihrem Labor. Eigentlich eindeutig, aber nicht eindeutig genug für jemanden wie Janet Fraiser anscheinend. 

Leise vor sich hingrummelnd, räumte Sam ihren Labortisch auf. Das Essen, das Geschirr und die Decke würden sorgfältig von ihr verstaut, während sie sich immer wieder fragte, wie Janet dieses Dinner nur so deuten konnte. 

Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht. 

Wie konnte sie nur ein Candle Light Dinner als Versuch des Trostes ansehen? 

Und wie kam sie auf diese wahnwitzige Idee, dass sie auch nur noch eine einzige Sekunde an Jonas dachte?  
Wie konnte Janet das nur falsch verstehen? 

Das war ihr letzter Versuch gewesen und dabei würde sie es auch belassen. 

Traurig ließ sie ihren Blick über den, nun leeren, Tisch wandern und dabei kam ihr eine Idee. 

„Wieso bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen?", wisperte sie vor sich hin und fuhr sich dabei fahrig durch die Haare. 

„Ein Kuss … ein direkter Kuss! Ohne Ausweg oder Fluchtweg." 

Das war die Lösung. Selbst Janet konnte das nicht missverstehen... nichtsdestotrotz klopfte Sam kurz auf Holz. Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Doch wie sollte sie nun vorgehen?  
Sie fing an auf und ab zu geben. 

Wenn sie Glück hatte und das hatte sie in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich gehabt, dann konnte sie Janet vielleicht noch abfangen.  
Auch wenn sie Janet hier auf der Basis küssen musste.  
Sie würde es hier und heute durchziehen. 

Schnell schaltete sie das Licht aus und verließ hastig das Labor. 

Ohne dass sie es merkte, wurde sie immer schneller und schneller und folgte dem Weg, den auch Janet gehen musste. Sie musste sie sehen. Sie musste es einfach. Sie konnte nicht mehr anders. 

Keine 5 Minuten später war sie bei den Fahrstühlen angekommen und diesmal hatte sie wirklich Glück. 

Janet stand da und wartete auf den Aufzug um nach Hause fahren zu können. 

Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell und heftig, dass sie Angst hatte das es gleich aus ihrer Brust herausspringen würde oder das Janet es hören würde. 

Aber vielleicht wäre dies auch gut? Vielleicht würde Janet dann endlich die Wahrheit sehen? 

Tief durchatmend versuchte sie Janet anzusprechen, doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, entwich ihr kein Laut. Es war als wäre ihre Stimme verschwunden. Sie versuchte es ein zweites Mal, doch wieder entwich ihr kein Ton. Immer nervöser sah sie wie der Fahrstuhl ihrer und Janets Etage entgegen kam. Sie hatte kaum noch Zeit und ausgerechnet dann verließ sie die Stimme. 

Hilflos, nicht wissend was sie tun sollte, legte sie ihre Hand auf Janets Schulter und drehte sie sich zu sich um. Ein irritierter Blick und ein "Huh?", begrüßte sie, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. 

Sie musste es jetzt durch ziehen. Ohne wenn und aber, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Dies war der Moment. Ihren ganzen Mut zusammen kratzen, blendete sie alles aus. Die Kameras, die alles aufnahmen. Die Soldaten, die die Korridore bevölkerten und jeden Augenblick sie und Janet sehen könnten. Janet, die sie fragend und verwirrt und besorgt ansah. All dies wurde von ihr ignoriert. Jetzt galten nur Janets Lippen, die sie jetzt endlich weich und sanft unter ihren spürte. 

Doch genau in diesem Moment blieb der Fahrstuhl auf ihrer Etage stehen. 

„Kommst du auch mit?", fragte Janet noch immer verwirrt und zog Sam praktisch schon in den Fahrstuhl. 

Sie bekam aber davon nicht wirklich etwas mit.  
Sie hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, was Janet zu ihr gesagt hatte. 

Doch sie nickte wie in Trance und bekam nun erst mit, dass die Türen sich geschlossen haben und der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte. 

Doch nun ruckte Sams Kopf nach oben als sie spürte, dass Janet eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Janet sie besorgt. "Möchtest du mir irgendwas sagen? Hast du Probleme?", sprach Janet weiter als Sam nicht antwortete, doch die Blondine konnte nicht anders als sie einfach nur anzustarren, während sich der Fahrstuhl weiter nach oben zum Ausgang fuhr. 

Doch plötzlich konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln, den wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab es jetzt auszusprechen, dann jetzt. Darum nickte sie und hauchte fast ihr "Ja" fast als sie sich vorbeugte. Sie achtete gar nicht auf Janets überraschten Blick, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf die rosigen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren und sie so sehr verlockten. 

Und dann ... dann endlich spürte sie sie unter sich. Sie waren weich und warm und oh so wundervoll. Sie schmeckte Janets Kirschlipgloss und ohne, dass sie sich beherrschen konnte, zog sie Janet an sich und schlang ihre Arme um diesen kleinen Körper. 

Doch auf einmal stießen kleine Hände sie weg. Überrascht und verletzt blickte sie in die wütenden Augen von Janet. 

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Was tust du denn?", fragte die kleinere Frau laut und wich einen Schritt nach hinten. 

Sam dachte sie würde der Schlag treffen. 

„Was ich hier mache? Was ICH hier mache?", rief sie aus und schmiss die Hände wütend in die Luft. 

„Weißt du was ich hier mache? Ich versuche dir schon seit Wochen, WOCHEN, zu signalisieren, dass ich mit dir ausgehen will. Das ich dich umwerfend finde. Das für immer bei dir bleiben will. Das ich dein sein will. Das ICH DICH LIEBE!" 

Geschockt sah Janet sie einfach nur an. Sekunden vergingen und sie sagte nichts. Blickte Sam einfach nur an und diese merkte wie ihr Herz anfing zu zerbrechen. Sie kannte diesen Blick und wusste, was er bedeutete. 

Vielleicht war sie darum nicht überrascht als Janet sie aus dem Weg schubste sobald sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und so schnell verschwand wie es ihr möglich war. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, doch trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange rann als sie Janets verschwindende Kontur hinterher sah während sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder schloss.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 1140 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

Wütend und mehr als nur traurig riss Sam sich förmlich ihr T-Shirt vom Leid und schmiss es einfach in den Raum hinein.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte sie laut und trat dabei mit dem rechten Fuß gegen einen der Spinde.

Wie konnte sie nur blöd sein? Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass eine wunderbare, hinreißende und wunderschöne Frau wie Janet, die zudem noch so intelligent und lustig war, wirklich ihre Gefühle erwidern könnte? 

Gott, sie war so dumm. Warum war sie nicht einfach still geblieben? Warum war sie nicht einfach nur eine Freundin für Janet geblieben und nichts mehr. Dann hätte sie wenigstens noch Janet als Freundin und dies hätte gereicht. Jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr das. Himmel, was sollte sie nun bloß tun? 

Geistesabwesend fuhr sie sich an der Seite entlang und ließ ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Erstickt schluchzte sie auf und nahm nur noch alles durch einen Tränenschleier wahr. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht … einfach alles. 

Zitternd ließ Sam sich auf eine der Bänke sinken und starrte auf den Fußboden. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte Janet verloren. Und damit? Damit hatte sie auch Cassie verloren. Ihre Familie war zerstört nur, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht für sich behalten konnte. Nur, weil sie dumm war. Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter, ihr Körper zitterte immer stärker und ihr Schluchzen wurde immer lauter, doch Sam war es egal. Sie hatte Janet verloren. Nichts anderes zählte in diesem Moment.

Dadurch höre sie auch nicht, wie sich leise die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Auch nicht wie die Person geschockt stehen blieb und nicht wusste was sie tun sollte und wenn ja, ob sie helfen konnte.

Erst als sie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte, blickte Sam erschrocken auf. 

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Rechtfertigung ansetzten, als sie sah, wer die Person eigentlich war. 

Janet. Janet saß neben ihr und blickte sie mit ... konnte es wirklich sein? ... mit einem besorgten Blick an. Aber warum? Warum sah Janet sie so an? Sie hatte doch alles zerstört? Und... sie erwiderte doch nicht ihre Gefühle. Das hatte sie doch deutlich gemacht! 

„Oh Sam! Es tut mir so leid. Mehr als ich jemals in Worte ausdrücken kann. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Es tut mir leid, Sam. Bitte verzeih mir.", wisperte Janet leise und nahm ihre zitternden Hände ihre eigenen, warmen, weichen Hände. 

„Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich bin niemand, der geliebt wird … das müsste ich eigentlich wissen.", sagte sie leise und erneute Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. 

Es gab keinen Anblick, den Sam schlimmer finden würde. Hilflos sah sie zu ihrer ... Freundin, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Hände auf Janets Wangen legte und mit ihren Daumen die Tränen wegwischt. 

"Nicht ... nicht weinen, da s... das ertrage ich nicht." 

Ihre Stimme war erstickt durch Tränen und Schluchzer unterbrachen ihre Worte, doch trotz allem war die Wärme, die Liebe unüberhörbar. 

„Ich habe dir so sehr wehgetan … wie kann ich da nicht weinen, Sam? Du wirst geliebt von Cassie und … und von mir. Glaub mir das bitte.", sagte Janet leise und lehnte sich weiter in ihre zärtliche Berührung. 

Sam blickte ihr dabei in die strahlend braunen Augen und konnte nicht anders als ihr zu glauben.

Doch ... was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie wollte Janet küssen. So wie vorhin und noch vielmehr, aber ... sie konnte es einfach nicht. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie sich auf einmal umdrehte und Janet so ihren Rücken zudrehte. Sie... sie konnte zurzeit einfach nicht Janet ertragen. Sie wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und sie küssen und lieben, aber irgendwas ... hielt sie zurück.

Sie ... doch auf einmal spürte sie eine leichte Berührung auf ihrer Schulter und ein leises, fast gehauchtes "Was ...?" erreichte ihr Ohr. 

Diese kleine Berührung schickte Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper und sie konnte nicht anders als sich wieder umzudrehen.

Und blickte dadurch in Janets erstauntes Gesicht, die noch immer ihren Oberkörper eingehend betrachtete.

Verwirrt blickte Sam die Brünette an und sah an sich herunter. Hatte sie sich irgendwann bekleckert oder was? Doch dann sah sie es. 

Natürlich ... Janet hatte sie seit längerem nicht mehr ohne Hemd gesehen, da meist einer der anderen Doktoren sie zurzeit untersuchte. Zu oft kamen Teams verletzt zurück und Janet war eine der besten Notfallärzte, weswegen die Check-ups im Moment gerade von einem anderen Arzt übernommen wurden. Dadurch hatte ihre Freundin es natürlich noch nicht gesehen ... aber wollte sie den dass Janet es sah? Nervös biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe bevor sie schüchtern hochblickte, direkt in die Augen von ihrer Freundin, die sie regelrecht fasziniert musterte. 

„Seit wann …" 

„Seit fast 3 Monaten.", fiel sie Janet ins Wort und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihr. 

Janet streckte langsam ihre Hand aus und kurz bevor sie ihre Haut berührte, blickte sie fragend auf. 

Kurz und hastig nickte Sam. Sie wollte Janets Hand auf ihrer Haut spüren und um dies wirklich deutlich zu machen, drehte sie sich wieder um, sodass ihre Freundin wieder den Großteil ihrer Tätowierung sehen konnte. 

Sekundenlang spürte sie direkt wie Janets Finger über ihre Haut, bevor sie fast federleicht über ihre Haut strichen und vorsichtig das Tattoo nachfuhren und die Konturen in Sams Haut brannten als würde Janet das Bild nach stechen. 

Sam hätte nie gedacht, dass Zärtlichkeit so schmerzhaft sein kann. Schmerz entstanden aus purem Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit, die so ungewohnt war, dass Sam das Gefühl hatte ihr Herz wurde aus der Brust springen. Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper, während Janet Stück für Stück, Zentimeter für Zentimeter dieses Stück von Sam erkundete, dass sie ausmachte und der Welt zeigte, was ihr wichtig war. 

Ohne es verhindern zu wollen, schlossen sich Sams Augen und ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und tiefer und bald ... bald kam es Sam so vor, als wäre sie in Trance. Das einigste, was sie noch spürte, war Janets Berührung. Nur dies und nichts anderes. 

Darum hörte sie kaum Janets leises "Was bedeutet dies?", während ihr Blick und ihr Finger immer noch Sams Tätowierung erkundeten. Die Frage riss Sam nicht aus ihrer Trance, doch nun war es eine der anderen Art. 

Sie war nicht mehr gefangen durch das Gefühl von Janets Haut auf ihrer sondern sie erinnerte sich an den Tag als sie sich tätowieren ließ und sie erinnerte sich daran, welche Bedeutung dieses Werk hatte. 

Niemand wusste die Wahrheit, den Grund warum es unbedingt dieses Motiv sein sollte, doch ohne zu überlegen wusste Sam, dass Janet die Person sein würde, die die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Janet war die einigste, die es verdiente und ... sie würde die Einigste sein, die sie verstehen würde ... dessen war sie sich sicher. Darum holte sie leise Luft, bevor sie anfing.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 727 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Irgendwie kam es ihr eher wie ein Traum vor als die Realität. Janet konnte nicht die Ihre sein. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch ein Blick neben sich zeigte wirklich Janet, die mit einem Lächeln ihre Hand hielt. Es war einfach unglaublich. Nach dem sie Janet regelrecht alle ihre dummen Ängste und Wünsche, als sie ihr Rosentattoo erklärt hatte, hätte sie eher gedacht, dass die kleinere Frau sie ablehnte.

Wer wollte schon mit jemandem Zusammensein, der so … verrückt war?

Doch Janet schien dies anders zu sehen. Warum sonst saß sie hier in der Kantine mit ihr und hielt unter ihrem Tisch ihre Hand?

„Alles ok bei dir? Du bist heute so ruhig.", riss Janet sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich wieder zu sammeln.

„Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Ich bin mit dir hier und wir sind zusammen … was sollte ich sonst wollen?"

Ein süßes Lächeln legte sich auf Janets Gesicht und Sam wie sie zärtlich ihre Hand drückte. Himmel, wenn dies ein Traum war, wollte sie nie wieder aufwachen.

Auf einmal erklang jedoch eine Stimme hinter ihnen und störte ihre Zweisamkeit.

„Hätten sie sich nicht noch eine Woche Zeit lassen können? Dann hätte ich den Jackpot gewonnen!"

Augen rollend, drehte sich Sam um und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht des Colonels, das sich jedoch in diesem Moment leicht vor Schmerz verzog, da Daniel ihm fest auf den Arm geschlagen hatte.

„Lass den Quatsch, Jack.", war sein ruhiger Kommentar bevor er sich an den Tisch der zwei Frauen setzte.

Auch der Colonel gesellte sich zu ihnen bevor er sie mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte. Doch weder Sam noch Janet sagten was. Stattdessen wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Ok … wann sind sie zusammengekommen?", fragte Jack geradeheraus und beachtete dabei nicht Daniels empörten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn sie uns dann in Ruhe lassen … seit gestern.", sagte Sam und konnte sich jedoch nicht ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Und … wie?", fragte der Colonel weiter, sah dabei nur Sam und Janet an und verpasste dadurch Daniels Augenrollen.

Doch ehe Sam antworten konnte, tat es Janet für sie.

„Wissen sie Colonel, ich habe es nicht länger ausgehalten und bin über Sam in den Umkleiden hergefallen. Sie kennen sich sicher mit sexueller Frustration aus …"

Daniel fing an zu lachen und auch Sam konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen. Jack starrte Janet einfach nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Machen sie lieber den Mund zu, Sir.", sagte die Blonde noch immer leise kichernd.

Prompt tat der Colonel dies, doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Wissen sie Doc, sie können da gerne Abhilfe schaffen indem sie mich zugucken oder teilnehmen lassen."

Zwinkernd blickte O'Neill die beiden Frauen an und Sam konnte nicht anders als leicht zu erröten. Gott, warum hatte sie nur so einen CO?

„Ich teile nicht, Sir.", sagte Janet mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und doch hörte Sam einen gewissen Unterton heraus.

Als wäre es eine Warnung an ihren Vorgesetzten. Unwillkürlich spürte Sam wieder die Hitze in sich, die Janet gestern so gekonnt entfacht und dann hochgepuscht hatte. Sie drückte zärtlich die kleine Hand und brachte Janet so, sie anzusehen.

„Kann ich dich heute Abend zum Essen einladen?", fragte sie mit einem, wie sie wusste, unwiderstehlichem Lächeln.

Bevor Janet jedoch antworten konnte, sah Sam wie Daniel ein Stück Papier herauskramte und zusammen mit dem Colonel sich darüber gebeugte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig und beugte sich weiter vor um den Zettel lesen zu können.  
Doch das Einigste, was sie sah, war eine Liste mit Namen und Zahlen. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie ihre beiden männlichen Teammitglieder an und auch Janet wandte ihren Blick ihnen zu, wie sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Daniel und Jack achteten jedoch nicht auf sie. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf das Blatt Papier konzentriert bis auf einmal Jack ein „Verdammt!" ausstieß.

„Was?", erklang Janets Stimme neben ihr und sprach das aus, was auch Sam sich gerade fragte.

Seufzend blickte ihr CO auf.

„Hammond hat gewonnen. Sein Kommentar `Er kennt seine Patentochter´ scheint wohl doch richtig zu sein."

Leicht grummelnd wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu während Sam einfach nur die beiden Männer abwechselnd ansah und dann zu Janet schaute.

Wie aus einem Mund entwich ihnen ein Seufzen.  
Männer eben … die größten Klatschweiber der ganzen Basis.

Ende


End file.
